Je veux un héros
by Papillusion
Summary: (Blaine en a bien besoin lui) Sam à la rescousse ! TRADUCTION. Blam, fluff!


Encore une petite histoire choupi de Miss Elenath (à qui je dis un grand merci!) que j'ai voulu traduire si ça intéresse quelques personnes. Elle est la sienne donc, et loin de moi l'idée de la lui voler !

(j'ai toujours le gros dilemme de savoir si je laisse le titre en anglais **._.** Parce qu'y a pas à dire en anglais c'est carrément plus classe, m'enfin) Titre original : **I need a Hero **

(Vous avez vu en plus c'est le refrain de la chanson que chantent Kitty et Marley :D)

**Je veux un héros**

Les cris s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sam avait du traverser plusieurs couloirs et il n'était plus qu'à quelques foulées. Lorsqu'il prit le dernier tournant il vit ce qui se passait : elles étaient à trois contre un !

- Les gars, les gars, stop !

Il courut jusqu'à Blaine; il luttait pour ne pas se faire griffer les yeux par les Cheerios qui l'attaquaient. Sam se précipita au devant de son meilleure ami, en essayant de le protéger de ces folles furieuses.

Avoir un garçon plus grand face à elles ne les calma pas, au contraire, et Sam sentit plusieurs rudes coups de poings rebondir contre ses bras. L'un atteignit son nez. Il se serait défendu bien sur, mais... c'étaient des filles. Cependant quand il sentit une entaille à son arcade sourcilière ce fut la goutte de trop, et c'est bien sur la douleur mais également la rage qui firent réagir ses bras à l'aveuglette, de manière incontrolable. Il tapa quelque chose de mou (il ne tenait pas à savoir ce que c'était) et les filles sifflèrent, battant _enfin _en retraite.

- Bien ! Secouru par ton petit ami ! Mais ne commets pas l'erreur de penser que tout ceci est fini Blaine-Devon ! lança une fille aux cheveux rouges.

Elle pointa Blaine du doigt, l'air menaçante, puis elle fit demi-tour et quitta la scène du crime avec les autres, en faisant sautiller sa queue de cheval.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? voulut savoir Sam en se retournant.

Blaine grimaça, il se maintenait appuyé contre le casier, plus assis que debout. Sam fut immédiatement près de lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, gémit Blaine.

- Mec, elles ne peuvent plus t'entendre maintenant. Mais pourquoi tes coéquipières Cheerios t'ont-elles attaqué ?

- Parce que Sue me préfère à elles.

Sam cligna des yeux :

- Quoi ?

- Elle le fait exprès. Elle me donne des pauses plus longues et me dit en permanence que je suis le meilleur, rien que pour les faire rager. Et elle continuera de m'appeler Blaine-Devon, lui raconta Blaine d'un ton monocorde.

Il fit un pas en s'écartant Sam, et c'était évident qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'il regarda Sam il émit un bruit aigu.

- Sam ! Tu saignes !

- Ah oui ?

Sam mit un doigt sur l'oeil qui lui faisait le plus mal. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang... peut-être son nez ?

- Bon allez viens, je vais m'occuper de ça. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après que tu sois venu me sauver, dit Blaine en attrapant le bras de Sam, et en l'entrainant avec lui sans plus discuter.

Ce n'était pas très souvent que Blaine prenait en charge les choses comme ça. Pas dans leur relation, pas depuis qu'il savait que Sam savait qu'il craquait pour lui. Ca faisait trois semaines maintenant que la vérité était sortie et depuis Blaine avait été encore plus déterminé à montrer à Sam que cela ne se reproduirait jamais plus. Qu'ils pouvaient se comporter comme des vrais amis, et que cette tension sexuelle entre eux était quelque chose que l'on pouvait parfaitement ignorer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Si seulement cela avait été vrai.

Les doigts de Sam étaient rouges maintenant, et il leva son nez en l'air pour stopper le saignement. Comme Blaine le guidait à travers le couloir désert d'après-classe ce n'était pas un problème. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au plafond de leur lycée... il était répugnant.

- Là, assieds-toi, lui dit Blaine.

Sam porta sa main à son nez et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires maintenant, face à un banc. Sam s'assit et continua de regarder le plafond, le son de l'eau en train de couler venant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Elles paieront pour ça, c'était vraiment une violente attaque, assura Blaine.

L'eau s'arrêta, et quelques secondes plus tard des cheveux bruns apparurent devant Sam.

- J'aurais pu en finir très facilement, marmonna Sam contre sa main.

Blaine ne devait pas penser qu'il était faible. C'étaient des filles, c'était la seule chose qui expliquait sa pitoyable riposte.

- Laisse-moi voir, lui demanda Blaine.

Sam enleva sa main, et il regarda le visage de l'autre garçon tandis qu'il lui nettoyait doucement le sang.

Blaine était beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le décrire, peu importe combien cela pouvait sonner gay de le dire avec ces mots. Ce gay là n'était pas quelque chose de mal. Blaine était gay de toute façon, alors comment pouvait-on traiter ça de mal. Ces dernières semaines Sam s'était trop souvent demandé ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était gay, quel effet cela ferait. Il avait essayé de flirter avec Blaine un peu mais ses tentatives avaient toutes été clairement très, très, très infructueuses, puisque l'autre garçon ne rougissait même pas (ça il le faisait seulement quand Sam le surprenait en train de le regarder).

Sam ferma les yeux, ne se préoccupant pas un seul instant que le linge mouillé devienne froid. C'était très agréable que l'on prenne soin de vous comme ça. Blaine ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. En fait, en y réfléchissant il ne l'avait pas touché du tout ces dernières semaines.

Sam appuya ses mains sur le banc derrière lui et inspira pronfondément. Son œil commençait à le lancer, il avait la drole de sensation qu'il pulsait de l'intérieur.

- J'aurais besoin d'un steak, dit-il les yeux toujours fermés. Pour éviter un cocard tu sais.

Le linge disparut, et Blaine partit le rincer. Sam passa ses doigts sur son nez ; plus de sang à cet endroit.

- Ca en valait le coup, c'était vraiment sexy, dit alors Blaine, si Sam avait bien entendu entre le bruit de l'eau et Blaine qui parlait doucement.

A cause de ça il y eut dans le nez de Sam une soudaine montée de sang, qui lui traversa tout le visage, un peu comme une puissante vague de chaud.

- Ouais. Tu sais, j'aurais facilement pu les battre. Genre toutes d'un coup. Avec un poing seulement !

Sam tendit ses biceps. Mais il avait un sweat dessus, donc ça n'avait pas l'effet qu'il avait escompté. Mais Blaine savait qu'il était fort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me suis seulement replié parce que c'était des filles. Je peux pas taper des filles Blaine, peu importe combien elles sont méchantes, expliqua Sam tandis que Blaine revenait vers lui.

L'autre garçon gloussa.

- Très honorable.

- Mais je l'aurais surement fait si l'une d'elle avait été vraiment, vraiment, méchante avec toi, comme dagger-and-knife-mean, dit Sam pendant que Blaine mettait la compresse sur son œil gonflé, en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Mon héros, chuchota Blaine, avant d'immédiatement rougir.

Cela prit un long moment avant qu'il rencontre les yeux de Sam. Et Sam ne savait pas pourquoi il était incapable de respirer là maintenant, cela faisait comme si l'air ne voulait plus circuler entre eux.

- Je-je voulais pas dire... commença Blaine.

Sam posa sa main sur celle de Blaine, et continua de le regarder. Bon sang, pour un garçon avec un béguin Blaine était très réticent.

- Je t'ai dit que j'appréciais l'attention, dit Sam, seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout en état de parler, et le pire c'est qu'il avait du gacher l'ambiance maintenant -vraiment bravo, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait jamais faire les choses correctement ?- mais c'était juste sorti sans qu'il le veuille.

- D'accord, murmura Blaine.

Le linge s'évanouit et Sam put le regarder avec ses deux yeux, en ne faisant pas attention à celui de droite qui continuait de battre douloureusement. Il laissa sa seconde main se placer sur la taille de Blaine, pour le rapprocher. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire et quand est-ce qu'il en avait décidé étaient des questions qu'il avait volontairement banni de son cerveau à cet instant précis. Blaine se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, et il le regardait avec les joues les plus rouges qu'il avait jamais eues – comme s'il avait la fièvre ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Mais pourtant ce fut Blaine qui le premier demanda :

- Tu es sur que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui.

Zut, zut, zut ! Ce n'était pas séduisant _du tout._

Mais Blaine ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, et il ne fit pas non plus de tentative afin d'esquiver la situation. Sam s'éclaircit la gorge. Il devait faire quelque chose maintenant ou Blaine _voudrait partir _et alors ce serait fini, tout serait fini pour toujours et Sam s'enfoncerait au plus bas niveau de la honte et du malaise.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, ajouta-t-il.

Stupides mots, stupide voix qui tremblote. Il bougea sa main sur le dos de Blaine. L'uniforme des Cheerios était doux, mais plus excitante était la chaleur provenant du corps de Blaine.

Il pressa l'autre garçon d'une certaine façon plus proche et se tira vers lui. Blaine était toujours aussi tendu mais ses mains bougèrent finalement, et entourèrent le cou de Sam. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Alors voilà... c'était ça la sensation que cela faisait, de se trouver aussi proche... Sam ne pouvait plus penser. Son corps était comme en feu. Il humidifia ses lèvres et laissa ses paupières se fermer, il ne sut pas qui de Blaine ou lui avait initié l'étape finale ou si les deux s'étaient penchés au même moment. Leurs lèvres se pressaient l'une contre l'autre et plus rien d'autre en cet instant ne comptait, tout le reste devenait aussi inintéressant que le journal de l'année dernière.

Blaine gémit et Sam sentit la décharge passer à travers son propre corps. _J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, _ça disait. _Comment je pourrais continuer à vivre sans t'embrasser ?_ Il n'était pas certain de si c'était les sentiments de Blaine ou les siens. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de fin. Si être gay cela voulait dire ça alors oh Dieu, oui, faites que ça continue.

- Sam, murmura Blaine en séparant leurs bouches.

Sam réalisa que sa main était sur le cou de Blaine à présent, le tenant rapproché de lui. Ses lèvres étaient aussi roses que ses joues et Sam adorait le fait d'en etre le responsable. Il sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? dit Blaine.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam. Mais je t'en prie ne pars pas. Je t'en prie.

Il se pencha pour attraper à nouveau les lèvres de Blaine. Et heureusement, le Cheerio le laissa faire.

Fin.


End file.
